fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 151
Sabertooth jest 151 odcinkiem serii Fairy Tail. Wyemitowano go po raz pierwszy 6 Października 2012 roku. Po zniszczeniu Zegara Nieskończoności i pokonaniu Odrodzonego Oración Seis, Fairy Tail zaczyna świętować. Korpus Legionu przyłącza się do zabawy, po czym później wracają do Kościoła Zentopii. W tym samym czasie, Gildarts jest informowany o Lumen Histoire przez Makarova. Ponadto "Drużyna Tenrō" dowiaduje się o Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, który wyłania najsilniejszą Gildię w kraju. Fairy Tail posiada tytuł najsłabszej Gildii, podczas gdy miano najsilniejszej ma Sabertooth. Fabuła thumb|left|200px|Rozmowa dwóch mężczyzn na równinie Na trawiastej równinie, dwaj młodzi mężczyźni omawiają ostatni powrót podstawowych członków Fairy Tail. Jeden z nich, Rogue, stwierdza, że nie interesuje go to. Jego rozmówca zaprzecza i przypomina mu, że kiedyś był wielkim fanem Natsu, na co ten odpowiada, że było to dawno temu. thumb|left|200px|Przemówienie Arcybiskupa W obrębie Kościoła Zentopii, Arcybiskup wygłasza przemówienie, mówiąc, że przez ostatnie wydarzenia związane z kościołem muszą odpokutować za swoje grzechy i rozpocząć nowe życie. W trakcie kazania, dwóch uczestników, Macao i Wakaba, narzekają, że byli jedynymi, których zaproszono na tę ceremonię. Okazuje się, że reszta Fairy Tail znajduje się w swoim budynku, gdzie członkowie Korpusu Legionu oficjalnie przepraszają za swoje wcześniejsze działania. Następnie z tego powodu wszyscy zaczynają świętować. thumb|right|200px|Lahar informuje Doranbolta o sprawie z Magami Gwiezdnych Duchów Tymczasem w Erze, Lahar zostaje poinformowany o tym, że Magowie Gwiezdnych Duchów będący potomkami Willa Neville'a zostali obudzeni z wcześniejszego zaklęcia Magii Anty-Łącza kosztem ich mocy magicznej. Następnie informuje o tym Doranbolta. Oprócz ulgi, mężczyzna okazuje także radość powrotem Fairy Tail, a także ich zwycięstwem podczas walki o Zegar Nieskończoności. thumb|left|200px|Natsu i Dan podczas konkursu na jedzenie Fairy Tail i Legion kontynuują uroczystość. Natsu i Dan biorą udział w zawodach na jedzenie, gdzie Legionista korzysta z Habaraki, by zdobyć przewagę w konkurencji. Sugarboy wykorzystuje tę sytuację, aby zbliżyć się do Graya, jednak zostaje zatrzymany przez Juvię. Coco przeprasza Pantherlily za jej wcześniejsze wrogie nastawienie w stosunku do niego. Mówi także, że nie jest ona tą samą osobą z Edolas, mimo, że wygląda podobnie jak ona. Pantherlily mówi, że samo podobieństwo mu wystarczy. Zanim mogą kontynuować rozmowę, Samuel pojawia się niespodziewanie, mówiąc, że chce walczyć. Oba Exceedy zaczynają sparing, dobrze się przy tym bawiąc. thumb|right|200px|Lucy godzi się z Mary W Gildii, Gildarts i Byro siedzą przy barze w niezręcznej ciszy. Byro przełamuje lody, mówiąc, że nie wiedział, że istnieją tak silni Magowie w Fairy Tail. Dwaj mężczyźni rozmawiają o tym, jak Zegar Nieskończoności zmienił relacje pomiędzy nimi w tak krótkim czasie. Tymczasem Lucy ma prywatną rozmowę z Mary Hughes. Mary ujawnia swoje życie przed i po wstąpieniu do Legionu. Wykazuje, że związek między rodziną Heartfilia, a Lobster prawdopodobnie nigdy nie istniał, jak wcześniej stwierdziła Imitatia. Następnie Lucy zaczyna płakać, podczas gdy Hughes przeprasza ją za wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Dziewczyna wybacza jej i pyta, czy mogą zostać przyjaciółmi. thumb|left|200px|Byro uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy O zachodzie słońca, Byro ujawnia, że Korpusowi Legionu przypisano nowe zadanie przez Arcybiskupa - dokładnie ukryć wszystkie części Zegara Nieskończoności - co również wymaga ogromnej ilości czasu w celu znalezienia części. Fairy Tail i Korpus Legionu "licytują" swoje ostatnie pożegnanie, po czym Legion opuszcza miasto. thumb|right|200px|Org rozmawia z Laharem i Doranboltem Po powrocie do Ery, Lahar i Doranbolt spotykają się z Orgiem. Lahar ukazuje podziw ciężkiej pracy podczas poprzedniego spotkania. Pyta następnie, czy ostatnie akta zostały odpowiednio nałożone. Org ignoruje jego pytanie i sam pyta, czy wiadomo coś o oficjalnym powrocie członków Fairy Tail. Wyjaśnia, że Guran Doma postanowił związać wydarzenia Zegara Nieskończoności z Fairy Tail, a nie Kościołem Zentopii. Zaczyna narzekać nad brakiem działań ze strony Mrocznych Gildii, Tartaros i Grimoire Heart, pomimo skupienia swojej uwagi na Sabertooth. Org dalej komentuje niesamowitą ciszę mającą 7 lat. Doranbolt pyta go w końcu, czy wierzy w to, że powrót Fairy Tail oznacza uderzenie kolejnego wielkiego wydarzenia w świecie Magii, choć nie jest w stanie otrzymać właściwej odpowiedzi. thumb|left|200px|Gildarts dowiaduje się o [[Lumen Histoire]] Romeo informuje Natsu i resztę Drużyny Tenrō o aktualnej najsilniejszej Gildii w Fiore, Sabertooth, która swoim statusem wyprzedziła Lamia Scale i Blue Pegasus. Ponadto Fairy Tail spadła ze swojej rangi do najsłabszej Gildii. Gdy mowa o obecnym statusie Gildii zamiera, Cana pyta o Gildartsa, której powiedziano, że z nieznanych przyczyn poszedł z Makarovem do pierwotnego budynku Gildii. Okazuje się, że mistrz pokazuje Clive'owi największy sekret Fairy Tail: Lumen Histoire. Gildarts jest przerażony widokiem tego, jednak jego zaskoczenie wzrasta, gdy Makarov mówi mu, że to on będzie piątym mistrzem Fairy Tail. thumb|right|200px|Sting zjada strzałę Na równinach, jeden z mężczyzn kontynuuje nostalgiczną rozmowę na temat powrotu członków Fairy Tail, okazując swoje uczucia względem tego wydarzenia. Nagle Łucznik z Mrocznej Gildii atakuje dwójkę mężczyzn lecącą strzałą, krzycząc, że ich znalazł. Jeden z mężczyzn o blond włosach, Sting, chwyta strzałę i zaczyna ją jeść, przygotowując się do Ryku Smoka. Kieruje się w stronę Łucznika, po czym ten dostrzega sylwetki obu mężczyzn i identyfikuje ich jako Duet Zabójców Smoków, Rogue i Stinga. Następnie ucieka w strachu i rezygnacji z powodu tego, że wszyscy jego towarzysze zostali pokonani. thumb|left|200px|Czwórka Magów wraca do domu Sting krzyczy do bezimiennego Łucznika, szydząc za jego tchórzostwo. Jego partner, Lector oraz Rogue, Frosch, powracają do Duetu Zabójców Smoków i razem wrcają do swojego domu. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Duet Zabójców Smoków kontra Nienazwana Mroczna Gildia (rozpoczęto i zakończono) Użyte Magia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Białego Zabójcy Smoków (白の滅竜魔法, Haku no Metsuryū Mahō) *Magia Zawołania Psów *Aera Użyte Zaklęcia *Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō) *Ryk Białego Smoka (白竜の咆哮, Hakuryū no Hōkō) Użyte Umiejętności *Zmiana Formy Bojowej (戦闘モードシフト, Sentō Mōdo Shifuto) *Walka wręcz *Ogromna siła *Zwiększony Refleks Użyta Broń *Habaraki *Mikrofonowa Laska *Święty Młot Erzy *Łuk i Strzały Użyte Przedmioty *Kryształ Lacrimy Komunikacji *Złota Pieczęć Różnice między Mangą, a Anime *W mandze Saga zaczyna się od momentu, gdy Fairy Tail dowiaduje się o Sabertooth i Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym. W anime rozpoczyna się upadkiem Odrodzonego Oración Seis i przyjęciem pożegnalnym Korpusu Legionu. *Po poznaniu prawdy o Lumen Histoire, Gildarts biegnie do Natsu i Happy'ego, czego nie pokazano w mandze. *Znak przynależności do gildii Stinga jest biały, podczas gdy w mandze przedstawiany jest jako ciemny. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki